Kindred Spirits
by JadedFear
Summary: Two years have passed. V finds that Evey has moved on with her life. Now it is time for him to move on with his and live again
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The comic "V for Vendetta" is not mine. The graphic novel "V for Vendetta" is not mine. The movie "V for Vendetta" is not mine. However, this story is mine and I do not make any type of money off of it.

Two years.

It has been two years since everyone thought the terrorist named V was dead. Little did the people of London know, V had hidden himself deep below the city.

It is true on that fateful night of November the fifth that Creedy and his men had shot him full of bullets, it is true that he lay dying in Evey Hammond's arms, and it is also true that he was laying on the train when Evey pulled the lever to the train sending it straight for its appointment with Parliament. What is not true is that V was not on the train when Parliament blew up.

V had escaped his fate with nothing more than his sudden will to live. He knew he could not go back to his beloved Shadow Gallery or to Evey-not yet. First he had to heal; body and mind.

But that was two years ago. V had found Evey. Her name is no longer Hammond. She is married and her body is swollen with child. Because he had taken so long in returning, V had lost the one woman he ever remembered loving.

V doesn't blame her, he didn't expect her to mourn forever, and he was amazed that he was happy that she had found peace enough to move on with her life. With all this in mind, V was not going to return into her life and ruin that happiness.

For the next six months, V roamed the allies night after night to discourage any former fingermen from harassing non suspecting victims during the late hours of the evening. After Parliament, there were no more fingermen, no curfew, and no blacklist.

On nights V felt that his spirit needed soothing, he would wonder to the stage door of the performance arts centre. It was near the end of November, and posters were hanging all over London for the upcoming performance of "The Nutcracker".

It was on the last night of November that V not care about the fiends lurking in the shadows, he wanted the comfort of listening to the music that flowed through that stage door.

When the music ended, and V heard chattering voices drawing closer to the exit door, he knew that was his cue to hide once again in the shadows. He watched all the dancers say their good-byes and part ways. He heard one of the girls yell out "Good practice tonight and congrats again for grabbing the part of Clara, Abby!" "Thank you! Good night!" The other girls yelled back. The girl known as Abby smiled and turned back towards her destination.

V was very curious about his certain girl, but he could not put his finger on why.

Abby was on her way home. She lived just a few blocks from the performance centre, so she chose walking over driving. She was a block away form her flat when she was approached by three men. Each of them flashed a fingermen badge. "Don't you know it's after curfew?" Abby glared at them men in front of her, and then spoke. "Didn't anyone tell you that there isn't a curfew anymore?"

V remained hidden to see what the fingermen would do and how this girl would respond.

Abby reached into her coat sleeve and crouched into a fighting stance. At first V thought this girl was going to make like Evey did, and pull out a can of mace, but was surprised to see something glint off her arm.

A dagger.

Abby managed to dodge her attackers every move until she had the last of the men in a head lock with her dagger to his throat. "Now won't you be nice boys, and run along home to your mum." She gave him a kick in the butt to send him on his way.

Abby took a deep breath, put her dagger away, and continued on home. At her door, she took one last look over her shoulder. She could not shake the feeling she was being watched. Abby slipped inside her flat, locked the doors, and went to bed.

V stepped into the light from the lamp outside Abby's flat. Needless to say, V was awestruck by this girl. He watched her single handidly take down three men twice her size and continue on like it was nothing. He watched her petite form move around her flat turning out all the lights.

V had his mind made up. He had to get to know this woman. For the first time in a long time-V was curious.


	2. Chapter 2

V spent the next few days sifting through police records for information about Abby. He found that her full name is Abigail Galik. She had resided in Dublin, Ireland for the last 15 years, but she was born right there in London, November 5, 1990. 'How ironic' V thought to himself. He continued to learn that both of her parents are deceased. Her father was black-bagged soon after Norsefire took over and her mother had been taken by an illness shortly after arriving in Ireland. On and on the information fed him until the wee hours of the morning.

Night after night V followed Abby home to make sure she would arrive safely. He began to realize that she was slowly becoming an obsession that he could not get rid of.

Abby knew she was constantly being followed, but whenever she turned to face her stalker, there was never anybody there. Soon she started to ignore said feeling, but knew without a doubt someone was there; she chose not to mind.

December 23rd was the last rehearsal before The Nutcracker opened Christmas Eve.

That night, when the last rehearsal was finished, the main director rallied everyone up to give them tickets to the show so that they may pass them along to friends and family. "Abby, how many do you need?" Abby smiled and just said, "One, please".

"Abby, do you have a partner that you have been keeping a secret?" Abby's friend Maggie asked. Abby blushed at the sudden thought that ran through her head, but shook her head. "No, but I think I might know someone who would enjoy the show a lot." With that said, Abby retrieved her ticket and jacket, and promptly left.

V watched Abby come out the stage door in a hurry. He actually had to run to keep up with her, but slowed his pace the closer they got to her flat.

He had made it just in time to see Abby pick up an elegantly wrapped gift, and took a seat on her stairs. Behind his mask, V was smiling. 'I hope she likes them.'

V had spent the last couple of days searching for the perfect toe shoes. He was hoping that if she liked them enough to wear them in her performance tomorrow night. The funny think was, when it came to writing out the card on the package-his mind went blank. He turned his attention back to the girl on the stairs.

Abby sat on her stairs looking at the wrapped package in her hands. There was a card attached that simply read:

_Abby,_

_ Good luck tomorrow night._

_Your Secret Admirer_

'Could this be from the person who has been following me?

Abby opened the box to find a pair of prima ballerina toe shoes in her size. They were made with a satin material, and the ribbon was long enough that it would tie up and around her mid calf. Abby smiled as she ran her fingers over the soft material. At that moment, she had her mind made up.

Abby disappeared inside her flat, only to reemerge to tape a yellow envelope to her door. She then proceeded to lock up for the evening and go to bed.

When the lights were out, and it was safe, V made his way to Abby's door to see what she taped up. He was happy she liked the present he got for her, now he was looking at an envelope that was labeled "My Secret Admirer".

V opened the envelope to find a letter inside and something resting on the bottom. He scanned the letter at first before he went back to read it.

To My Secret Admirer,

Thank you for the lovely gift, they will come in handy for tomorrow. I know

That you have been watching over me for the last few weeks, and I can say

That I am as curious about you, as you are me. So "seize the moment of

Excited curiosity on any subject to solve your doubts; for if you let it pass,

The desire may never return, and you may remain in ignorance." Enclosed is a ticket for tomorrow's show. I hope that you will attend, I will be looking

For you.

Abby

V looked the letter over again to make sure he was reading it correctly. 'She just invited me into her life' he thought. He tipped the ticket into his hand, looked at it and smiled. It was for row 1, seat 5.

"I will have to go home and put together my best disguise yet." With that in mind, V headed home.

The quote in Abby's letter is from William Wirt.

Please Read and Review-Flames welcome, they help shape my stories better.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah forget it; you are some place far away right now."

"Hmm, what did you say Maggie?"

"Nothing."

Maggie turned her attention back to getting ready for the opening act. She was happy for her friend; it has been awhile since she had seen Abby show a genuine smile. She would like to personally thank the individual responsible for her sudden change.

Maggie remembered when they were back in Ireland; Abby had not had very much luck when it came to relationships, especially after her mum passed on. After that, her whole life seemed to revolve around the children in the burn centers. Whomever the person is that she has been thinking about for the last couple of weeks has really put the shine back into the stars that are in her eyes.

Abby looked at Maggie in confusion before she turned her attention back to lacing up her slippers. 'I wonder if he accepted my invitation tonight.' Abby thought to herself.

She shook her head of all thought and headed for the stage.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The opening sequences went perfectly. Soon the stage dimmed to simulate a darkened living room. Abby wandered onto the stage alone and crossed over to the Christmas tree. She knelt down, and gently picked up the nutcracker doll to inspect it for any further damage. She laid down under the tree and "fell asleep."

Abby knew she had a few moments before the clock was to strike midnight to signal the part where the rat king appears with his soldiers. Therefore, she chanced a peek to see if her invitation was indeed accepted. Her heart skipped a beat when in fact she saw that seat five was occupied. The theatre was too dark to make out any features of the man sitting in seat five. She could tell though, that he was dressed in all black.

The next few ques' started up, and before Abby knew it, Act I was over and a 20-minute, intermission was in effect.

Abby sat at her dressing table to freshen her make-up and listened to the conversations going on around her.

"EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME!"

The whole room fell silent and turned their attention to a man standing in the doorway.

"I am looking for a Miss Abigail Galik."

"I'm Abby."

"I have a delivery for you."

With that, the man handed Abby a bouquet of the most beautiful roses she had ever seen.

"Who are they from?" Maggie asked.

Abby laid the roses on her table and plucked the card form the middle of the bouquet. The note simply read:

"Rarely do great beauty and great virtue dwell together."

Abby smiled and took off for the door leading to the stage.

"Where are you going!?" Maggie yelled after her. "The curtain goes up in 10 minutes!"

"I will be right back! This will only take a tick."

On the right side of the stage, Abby poked her head out to see if she could locate the man occupying seat five. He was still seated but was looking at the people around him. Abby could now get a better glimpse of this mysterious man. She thought him very handsome. He looked in his middle thirties with sandy brown hair. Just as she had seen earlier, he was dressed all in black. She stared at him until he caught her eyes. Abby smiled at him and mouthed the words "thank you" before she disappeared back behind the curtain.

V smiled back at her. He was thrilled that she liked the roses. He watched her smile at him again and waved good-bye before she disappeared behind the curtain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The show was finally over, and the entire cast was backstage celebrating and toasting to their success.

Abby dressed down in her street clothes, raised her glass in a toast, said her good-byes, and headed for home.

Upon entering her flat, Abby followed her ritual of changing into a pair of sweatpants and camisole, but instead of turning in, she made her way back to the kitchen. She took a saucepan from the cupboard and set it on the stove. She then poured a generous about of milk into it before retrieving another pan to which she added a brick of chocolate. Abby turned the burners on to heat both items and made her way to the bay window in the living room.

Abby knew that she had been followed home. She also knew she was being watched.

She opened the window, and a burst of the winter night air caressed her face.

"I know you are out there!"

Abby listened, but received no response.

"I bet you are getting cold just standing out there, you can come in for a warm drink, it's up to you."

Still no response.

"Okay, if you change your mind…"

V watched as Abby went back into the kitchen. She had invited him into her home, the problem is, should he accept said invitation?

Abby finished stirring the melted chocolate into the milk when she heard a "thud" coming from the living room. She could not help but smile as she pulled two cups from their hooks above the stove and poured the chocolate drink into them.

She entered the living room with cups in hand. At the sight of the man in front of her, all she could do was shake her head.

"You could have used the door, it's unlocked."

"Rarely do great beauty and great virtue dwell together" -Petrarch


	4. Chapter 4

V rose to his full height and eyed the woman in front of him. "Do you always invite perfect strangers into your home?"

"Just the ones who secretly follow me around for a month and leave gifts on my stoop." Was Abby' sarcastic reply.

Abby gave V a warm smile and handed him a cup of cocoa. They sat in silence, just seeming to enjoy each other's company. It seemed to be one of those rare moments where two people could sit in comfortable silence and know what the other was thinking.

Abby looked V up and down, to her he was a very handsome man. He had a thin build and striking blue eyes. She noticed he wore a false face, a mask usually worn by burn victims; he also never removed his gloves.

"So do you have a name or should I just keep referring to you as my secret admirer?"

V laughed hard. He couldn't remember a time when he last laughed. "You may call me Vincent, Vincent Fawkes."

Abby smiled, at least now she had a name. "So why follow me around?"

"You intrigue me."

"Oh?"

V smiled, he had to explain himself sooner or later. "You like classical music, ballet, and you know the fine art of fighting off rogue finger man with daggers, which is what, impressed me the most."

Abby looked at him, a mix of shock and surprise on her face. To V, the look kind of made her look cute; he had to suppress the laugh that threatened to escape his lips. "Yes, I saw you; I would have helped you, but you did a fine job of taking care of them yourself. Bravo."

A blush stained Abby's face and gave V a small smile. She tried to fight a yawn but it did not go unnoticed by V.

"The hour is late, I should leave."

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe one day I will come and call again."

"Well tomorrow is Christmas, and maybe if you don't have any plans, you would like to come over and join me for dinner?" V's hand rested on the door handle, a smile gracing his lips. He turned and studied her face for a moment; he saw a look of hope in her eyes. "I would love to join you for Christmas dinner. I shall arrive around 2pm to perhaps help you out?"

"Until then."

V gave Abby a curt bow and took his leave.

DECEMBER 25

Abby had not dressed up for anything for aver a year. There was no point in her mind, but she had a guest to entertain and she wanted to look her best for Holiday. She pulled a simple red dress out of the closet and hung it on the back of her bedroom door. She would get ready later; right now she had a feast to prepare.

At noon, V was standing in front of his wardrobe. He chose just a simple black suit and leather gloves. He looked in the mirror and gave his reflection a hard glare. He wondered if she would still accept him if she knew what he really looked like. He let a slow breath out, sat at his table and started the long process of putting on his facial mask.

At 2pm there was a knock on Abby's door. 'Punctual as always'. Abby checked herself in the mirror before she answered the door. The red dress that she chose rested right above her knees and hugged her in all the right places. She added to her height with a pair of black heels that strapped around her ankle. Satisfied, she opened the door and was greeted with who she thought was the most handsome man she has ever seen.

There stood V in a complete black suit, his hair was tied back in a low pony tail. He smiled at her, she looked so beautiful.

"For you my lady" V handed Abby a single scarlet carson. "Thank you, its beautiful" Abby accepted the flower and sampled its scent. It smelled sweeter than any flower, any rose she had ever smelled. Abby excused herself to find water for said flower. V "toured" her living room stopping at a group of framed pictures. One in particular caught his eye.

He picked the picture up and studied it. What he saw made him smile and brought tears to his eyes. The picture was of Abby sitting in the middle of a pumpkin patch with a little girl. He would have to guess the girl was 5 years old. But what had caught his attention was the little girl had burns all over her face and hands.

"I see you found Anya."

"Is she yours?"

"She will be mine legally in a couple of months, I adopted her."

Abby told V that is why she moved to London, to make a better life for them. But unfortunately Ireland wouldn't release Anya until the adoption was complete.

"What happened to her?"

Abby's smile faded slightly, she sat down and then began her story. "Anya was in a really bad house fire a couple years ago. Her parents didn't survive and when the medics found her, she was huddled in a closet, badly burned, but alive. She has burns over 90% of her body." Abby took a long pause as if to recollect all the memories before she began again. "I worked in the pediatric burn unit in Dublin; Anya was assigned to me. I instantly fell in love with the little girl. She went through a horrible experience but her spirit didn't waver. When she was well enough, there was talk about putting her in the system; I stepped in and said I wanted her, so they started the adoption process."

It was getting harder for Abby to complete the story, she started crying. V sat next to Abby and wrapped a protective arm around her. Abby snuggled into his side and rested her head on V's shoulder. Taking another breath, she began again.

"I was married once. He didn't like that I stayed at the hospital so much with Anya, but that little girl had nobody and she looked to me for that comfort. One day my ex told me that it was either him or the "freak". I could not believe that something so heartless could come out of his mouth. I looked at him and told him that was going to be the easiest choice I would ever have to make. I packed a bag with a few of my belongings and walked out. I never looked back."

V held Abby tight to him; he stiffened when she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"You Miss Abby are a remarkable person."

Abby smiled up at him. She left the living room to check on their meal and shortly announced that dinner was ready.

"Can I ask you a question?"

V looked up almost worried about what she would ask him. "Ask your question."

"What is your story? Why do you wear a mask?"

"I, like your Anya, was in a bad fire myself. But unlike her, I do not feel comfortable enough to go without it."

V knew Abby was going to ask, so he cut her off. "For now, that is all I want to say, in time I will tell you the rest." Abby nodded in understanding, she would not pry.

When dinner finished and there was nothing left of the dessert, V and Abby snuggled together watching old Christmas movies on the television. Soon they were both asleep.

Morning came; V was the first to wake. He did not want to wake Abby, he placed her sleeping form on the couch and left. He was upset with himself for staying all night. He beat himself up over it all the way home. He like her, a lot, but he didn't want to get to close to lose her.

Abby woke alone.

No V.

No note.

Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

DECEMBER 30

4 days have passed since Abby woke on her couch, alone again in her flat. Even though she was sad, Abby would not let the sudden disappearance of her friend ruin her life. She just wished he would come back and explain.

She needed to get out; Abby grabbed her coat and headed out into the city for a walk. Maybe by the time she returned, her head would be clear…she hoped.

Somewhere else in the city, V was making his normal rounds. '4 day' he thought to himself. '4 days and I haven't gone to see her, am I that much of a coward?' V stopped in his tracks. The word "coward" rang through his head. Yes, he was a coward, after all, he ran. Shaking his head in frustration, he had decided that he would go visit Abby in the morning.

Abby was on her way home when she heard an all too familiar voice behind her. "Hello love, remember me?" Abby turned and came face to face with the self proclaimed fingerman from a week ago. She glared up at him. The look he gave disgusted her.

"I will admit, you gave me quite the beating last time, but my question is can you handle all of us?" "All of us?" Abby turned and saw 5 large men heading her way. She tried to run, but was knocked to the ground. All 6 men began to kick and punch Abby, bile words spilling out of their mouths as they continued the assault, even after she passed out from the pain.

During his nightly rounds, V heard a commotion in one of the side alleyways. Upon arriving on the scene, nothing could have prepared V for what he saw. Five men stood around a broken, bloody heap; sadistic smiles shone on their faces. A sixth man hovered over the individual; his pants around his ankles and was in the process of pulling the under garments of his prey off. With a few quick words and movements to swift for the men to keep up with, they fled.

V knelt down and turned the victims face towards him. "Abby."

She was alive, severely beaten, but alive. V carefully scooped her up and took her home to the shadow gallery were he could bandage her up and keep an eye on her.

Abby's eyes slowly opened. She managed to sit up and put her head in her hands. 'What happened?' She noticed her arms, legs, hands, and torso had been bandaged. It was then she took in her surroundings. 'Where am I?' Abby managed to stand, pain shot through her body, but knowing her location was more important than a little pain.

She moved from room to room stopping periodically to look at the beautiful pieces of art. She made it to a main room; from there she could tell you could go in many different directions. Movement from a smaller room caught her attention. Abby tiptoed her way over to the small room. Inside she saw a man sitting in a captain's chair reading a book. She took his appearance in. He was lean built and wore all black; he had black hair and wore a Guy Fawkes mask…wait, Guy Fawkes? She had heard about a vigilante by the name of V, but the papers all said he died in the same explosion that blew up old parliament.

Guy Fawkes.

Vincent Fawkes.

V.

"I see you are awake."

Abby was shaken out of her musings by the sudden question. She looked up to see V peering at her over the book he had been reading.

"What happened? Where am I? What time is it!?" Abby started rattling off questions. V simply stopped her ramblings when he raised his hand. V stood and held his hand out for her to join him. Abby complied and sat down in the chair V offered.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember the fingerman that attacked me before, but he had others with him. I tried to run, but everything went black."

"You took quite the beating, but you no longer have to fear those individuals. You are in my home and finally it is 9pm December 31st."

"I slept an entire day?" It was more of a question for herself; it didn't need to be answered.

"So what now…V?"

"You know who I am then?"

"I know from what I read in the papers, but what I don't understand is that you wear a mask in your own home."

"I did not want to make you feel uncomfortable upon waking."

"What makes me uncomfortable is looking at a face I do not know, I don't think it is me that you are trying to make comfortable."

Abby moved within an inch of V's face and finished her thoughts above a whisper. "I know you are uncomfortable without it, but one should not be uncomfortable in their own skin, alone or with company." Abby turned and fled down one of the corridors.

She looked around the gallery for hours until she found herself on the roof. Overlooking the New Year's festivities, Abby wanted to go down have fun but she knew that her injuries were too great and the gallery would be the best place for her. The sound of the gallery's lift took Abby away from her thoughts.

"They are starting the count down."

"Oh?"

The excited chants could be heard and it brought a small smile to Abby's face. After she had left the reading room, V had made a decision. One that was crucial to him, one that would prove to him that some part of him is still human. 'Now is the time' he thought. Taking a deep breath, V put his plan into action, time was almost up and he wanted to finish before the New Year arrived.

5…V unfastened his mask.

4…The sound of metal hitting concrete could be heard.

3…V crossed the balcony to join Abby.

2…V turned Abby to face him.

1…Abby smiled.

Happy New Year!..Abby and V shared their first kiss as a new couple.


End file.
